Animagemina
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: SasuSaku. Apretó su puño al oír esa mente estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que su departamento. Encendió un cigarro, le dio una larga calada. Bien, sigamos con lo monótono, no hay nada que cambiar, ni nada que perder, pensó con tristeza.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, buen día._

 _Esta es una historia que quería subir hace unos días pero por falta de tiempo no pude subir._

 _En fin, si les agrada, tienen una duda, comentario u opinión, dejen un review o podrían visitar mi tumblr ( .com ), estoy para lo que se les ofrezca. Me ayudarían bastante :)_

 _Las frases que aparecerán al principio de los capítulos son pensamientos o acontecimientos. Más adelante los capítulos serán más largos :)._

 _Espero que tengan una linda tarde. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Atte. Girl Of Dark._

 **Animagemina.**

 _Girl Of Dark._

 **1**

 _Apretó su puño al oír esa confirmación._

 _Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que su departamento._

 _Encendió un cigarro, le dio una larga calada._

 _Bien, sigamos con lo monótono, no hay nada que cambiar, ni nada que perder._ — _pensó con tristeza._

•

Lunes. Odiaba los malditos lunes. Bueno, al menos ya era su última semana de Preparatoria y tendría sus bien merecidas vacaciones. Sakura sonrío con felicidad. Cargo su mochila en su espalda y camino directo a la cocina. Su madre le preparó un café con leche y algunos panes con mantequilla, siempre ese delicioso aroma inundaba la casa por las mañanas.

—Hola, mamá. —le saludó Sakura entrando a la cocina. Su madre la saludo con buenos días y le señaló el plato con los panes en un gesto para que los llevara a la mesa. Sakura los llevó y se sentó, dejando la liviana mochila a un lado de la silla. Su madre llegó a los pocos segundos con las dos tazas, una en cada mano. Sakura tomó la suya con cuidado, estaba muy llena y caliente. Le sopló y le dio un sorbo, debió haberle soplado más.

—Creo que hoy llegaré un poco tarde, habrá un convivio después del trabajo y tengo que ir. Es obligatorio, mi Jefe cumple años. —dijo su madre mordiendo el pan.

—No te preocupes, diviértete. —dijo Sakura mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla.

—¿Es tu última semana, cierto?

—Si, por fin. Los exámenes me tienen un poco estresada pero no creo dejar ni una materia. —le sonrió con victoria. Le había prometido a su madre que jamás dejaría materias, y lo estaba cumpliendo perfectamente. Era algo difícil ya que no era fanática de la escuela, pero se esforzaba y eso era lo que importaba. Además, era muy inteligente según sus maestros.

—Me alegra oír eso. —La madre de Sakura le sonrío con orgullo y le dio un sorbo a su café. Sakura tomó su celular para checar la hora y chasqueó la lengua, se le hacía tarde. Tomó un pan y se lo llevó a la boca mientras se paraba de la silla. Tomó la ligera mochila y la cargó rápidamente.

—Se me hace tarde, hablamos en la noche. —Sakura corrió hacia la puerta principal, pero su mamá le gritó haciéndola frenar. Cierto, lo olvidaba. Se regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su linda pero enojona madre.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, si se preguntaban por que no tomaba el bus es por que se tarda como 10 minutos en pasar, y en esos 10 minutos ya estaba a más de la mitad de la escuela. Sus piernas eran rápidas. No tomaba taxis por que tenía una mala experiencia con ellos, no le pregunten.

Llegó agitada al salón de clases, Ino la miró desde su banco sin ningún signo de sorpresa. Sakura solía ser impuntual en muchas ocasiones.

—Que barbara, frentesota. Deberías de ser más puntual. —le exclamó Ino con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Cállate, cerda. —le dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su lápiz, esperando a que llegara el maestro junto con el examen.

 **• •**

Su examen de Inglés lo acabó en minutos, era buena en el idioma, pero Ino no por lo que le enseñaba el examen unas veces sin que el maestro las cachara.

Ya iba directo a su casa, pero se detuvo en una cafetería que estaba enfrente de ella. Siempre había querido llegar a esa cafetería pero siempre andaba a las prisas y jamás se dio su tiempo. Pero ahora si lo tenía. Entró al lugar y saludó con un " _buenas días_ " a la chica encargada. Pidió un café y una galleta grande que no estaba en sus planes, pero parecía hablarle que por favor la escogiera. Se sentó en una mesita redonda que estaba en el fondo del lugar a esperar su orden. Sintió un aura muy cómoda en el lugar y eso le encantó... ¿por qué nunca había llegado?

Dejó de preguntárselo y se le ocurrió sacar su cuaderno de dibujo. Nadie sabía que le gustaba dibujar, por eso no le gustaba que alguien agarrase su mochila. Pero ahí no había nadie que la conociera, de hecho, sólo era ella, no se había percatado de eso. La señorita de cabello morado volvió con el café en una hermosa taza decorada mediana y con la galleta en un platillo pequeño.

—Gracias. —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella sonrío mientras asentía y se fue con sus manos juntas.

 _Bien, bien... ¿qué dibujo?_ , pensó. Sacó su lapicero, le era más cómodo. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada y vió a un hombre de no más de treinta, y no menos de veinte años entrar con una cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello azabache algo largo, despeinado pero se veía formal. Sus ojos negros, algo opacos, miraron a la chica que le había atendido. Pidió un café negro y la chica -un poco tímida-, le dijo un " _enseguida sale_ ". Se sentó en la segunda mesa del lugar y sacó su celular. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia Sakura. ¡Mierda! Sakura fijó su mirada en el cuaderno, como si estuviera leyendo algo sumamente importante. Dicho gesto provocó una leve sonrisa en el azabache. Miró de reojo y vio que el tipo estaba mirando su celular de nuevo. Lo guardó y la chica se acercó a darle su café. El lo recibió y le dió un sorbo. Se acomodó más en la silla y buscó en su mochila un libro, no alcanzó a leer el título por las pequeñas letras.

Sakura le dio un sorbo a su café y miró a su cuadernillo, después al tipo, después al cuadernillo, después al tipo... si. Definitivamente lo dibujaría a él. Con solo verlo, podía sentir un aura misteriosa, triste... le recordó a su padre. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Tomó el lápiz y empezó a hacer su cara mirando hacia abajo, hacia el libro. Su mano derecha tomaba el libro, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda tocaban la taza grande con algún ritmo hecho tal vez por alguna canción en su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, Sakura acabó el bosquejo, y memorizó completamente su atuendo: camisa negra con el cuello un poco largo y de manga corta, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, algo informal.

Después de unos minutos, no quitando su vista del dibujo, -quería que al menos llegara un poco a la perfección-. Sonrió lista, no era el mejor dibujo, pero le había gustado el resultado. Volteó hacia él pero su sonrisa de inmediato se apagó al notar que ya no estaba, se había ido. Su ánimo bajo un poco. Le dio el último sorbo a su café ya frío y dejó el dinero en la mesa. Tomó sus cosas y las guardó, sin olvidar su galleta a la mitad para llevársela comiendo camino a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, lectores **:)**_

 _Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de_ Animagemina _, espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden dejarme un review o un mensaje privado._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, ¡un abrazo!_

 **2**

 _Vivía en una realidad en la que ese tipo de cosas no existían para mí, tal vez, ahora que te veo, siento que eso realmente puede cambiar._

Se despertó algo soñolienta, no había podido conciliar el sueño a la hora de siempre. Su mente recordaba a cada momento a aquel tipo misterioso de la cafetería. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le pasaba esto? Se pasó las manos por la cara mientras sus dedos peinaban sus rosadas cejas.

Después de una ducha que ella consideró relajante, decidió arreglarse y salir directo a la Preparatoria. Pero antes, preparó su mochila y decidió darle una hojeada a su cuadernillo de dibujo. No una simple hojeada. Miró con cierta curiosidad su dibujo, el sujeto no se veía tan perfecto como lo era personalmente, pero se lo recordaba. Sakura sonrió, una sonrisa definitivamente bastante extraña.

•

Ino no dejaba de hablar sobre su encuentro con Sai después del examen, se veía tan feliz que contagió a Sakura que tenía una gran sonrisa cuando le detallaba todo. Sai la había llevado a un restaurant italiano, Ino pensaba que la llevaría a un lugar más juvenil. Con una sonrisa torpe, Ino comentaba que Sai era de esos tipos anticuados.

—¿Y... se quedaron de ver luego, o que más te dijo? —preguntó Sakura curiosa. Sus manos estaban hiperactivas, sus uñas largas hacían ruido cada que tocaba la mesa de la banquilla.

—Claro. Me dijo que si nos veíamos el viernes por la noche, y obviamente le dije que si. —dijo con tanta emoción que a la vez le dio algo de celos a Sakura. Poquitos celos, pero de los buenos.

—Me alegro bastante, Ino. Esa es la Ino que me gusta, la que siempre tiene una sonrísa en el rostro. —dijo Sakura estirándole la mejilla izquierda, ampliando más su sonrisa. Ino le quitó la mano de la cara juguetona.

—Si, que bueno que todo esta bien ahora. —dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicas. —dijo Ino con una sonrisa tierna.

—Yo sé que nos amas. —dijo Sakura con un guiño.

—Lo saben, nenas.

Sakura se perdió en el siguiente tema. Había recordado al tipo misterioso de la cafetería y quería volver a verlo definitivamente. Tenía unas ganas inexplicables de verlo, le había llamado la atención, eso era más que obvio, pero, ¿por qué la ponía tan ansiosa? Su Sakura interna le pedía que fuera a la cafetería, pero, ¿y si sólo había ido ese día? Diablos, se sintió mal con el simple hecho de que fuera sólo una vez en que lo vería. Pero, ¿y si él era un cliente frecuente, de esos que van siempre a cierta hora? podría ser, y quería encontrar la respuesta. Deseaba volverlo a ver y una honda de adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, causándole un escalofrío.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. —dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie decidida mientras cargaba su mochila. Ino la mira un poco confundida.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿con un galán? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa coqueta. Hinata río un poco.

—No, cerda. Adiós Hinata. —dijo Sakura sonriéndoles a ambas.

••

Llegó a la cafetería en cuestión de minutos, había caminado rápido, aunque siempre lo hacía. Siempre tenía que agarrarle el paso a sus amigas las lentas. Sakura tomó la manija de la puerta con sus delgados dedos y la jaló hacia ella. Entró al lugar observándolo primero. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero sonrío al segundo. No podía creer que su segunda posibilidad fuera a ser real. Mordió su labio inferior. El tipo misterioso estaba tomando su -Sakura dio un vistazo a la taza - café negro a espaldas de ella por lo que no se preocupo por si él notara su mirada curiosa. Sakura se acercó a la barra y decidió tomar su pedido -luego de disimular que veía los menús en la barra-.

—Buenos días. Dame un café normal, por favor. —dijo Sakura con gentileza. No sabía diferenciar mucho los cafés, no sabía la diferencia del mocha, moca... en fin, se revolvía. Ella sólo pedía un café y le gustaba tal como se lo daban.

Se sentó en la misma mesa que se había sentado ayer, acomodó su mochila a un lado de ella y observó el lugar. Había más gente que ayer. Había una pareja de enamorados a dos mesas de ella. El chico tocaba su mano donde ella la reposaba en la mesa. Ella sonreía como una tonta enamorada mientras movía con la otra mano el popote de su malteada. La timidez de la chica le recordó a Hinata, era muy linda. Mi mirada divagó hacia el hombre que estaba a una mesa de distancia de aquellos tórtolos. Él estaba en su celular observando con el ceño fruncido algo interesante, supongo. La misma mesera llegó a su mesa con el café y lo puso enfrente de Sakura, causándole un pequeño susto. Murmuró un "lo siento" mientras Sakura con la cabeza le daba la señal de que le restara importancia.

—Disculpa... —miró la tarjeta con su nombre en su uniforme—, Konan, ¿de casualidad tú sabes... sobre el tipo que está sentado en aquella mesa? —preguntó Sakura con un poco de nerviosismo. Konan volteó hacia la mesa despistadamente y se giró de nuevo hacia Sakura.

—¿Hablas de _Sasuke_? —le preguntó. Los ojos jade de Sakura se hicieron más grandes.

—Si, de él. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sakura con más confianza mientras Konan se sentaba. Konan lo conocía, y Sakura quería saber más de él. No se conformaría con sólo verlo.

—Si, viene todos los días a la misma hora, excepto los domingos. Se ve que es un hombre muy ocupado, aunque siempre tiene su tiempo de venir. —murmuró Konan. Por un momento Sakura se sintió de esas señoras que les encanta el chisme, pero ¿y qué? quería saber más sobre _Sasuke_.

—¿En serio? ¿y... tu sabes en que trabaja o algo así? —Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, sólo se su nombre, y eso por que una vez que pagó con tarjeta de crédito vi su firma. —dijo Konan, acomodándose más en su asiento y echándole una mirada rápida a Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dices que es un tipo demasiado ocupado? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Siempre viene con algo, con su celular, laptop, libros. Jamás lo he visto llegar con alguien. Es muy atractivo, ¿cierto? —Un segundo después Konan se ruborizó al verlo de nuevo.

Claro, él era muy atractivo, pero, tenía algo en su mirada que hacía que Sakura experimentara unos sentimientos demasiado extraños. Konan se fue por la llegada de un cliente, no sin antes pedirle su nombre y Sakura le agradeció por la información. Volvió a ver a Sasuke. Tenía el ceño levente fruncido, un gesto que le hacía parecer muy guapo sin duda alguna. Su cabello levemente despeinado a causa del aire fresco que entraba por la ventana. Juntó los labios en una línea muy fina, y Sakura volteó hacia otro lado con timidez. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? Bueno, sabía la respuesta perfectamente: le gustaba. Sakura volteó hacia él una vez más... había algo extraño en él. Algo que... no sabía con exactitud, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era como si el fuera un gran imán y ella un pedazo de metal. Sakura apartó la mirada de golpe cuando él comenzó a pararse de aquella silla de madera, mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo delantero. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y con un "gracias" a Konan, abandonó el lugar. Sakura se sintió un poco mal, no quería que Sasuke se fuera.

Terminó su café unos minutos después mientras observaba las calles. No estaban muy pobladas, cosa que le agradaba. Después de acabar su café, sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y dejó las monedas alado de su taza. Caminó hacia la salida y la pareja de enamorados aún seguía allí. Se despidió con un "gracias, hasta luego" y salió de la cafetería. No tenía mucha prisa asi que caminaba con lentitud, observando las calles. Sakura recordó a la pareja de enamorados y su mente se preguntó: ¿cuándo estaría ella así? babeando por el tio del que estaba enamorada, confiándole sus secretos, tener su primer beso, juguetear con él. La sola idea de verse a ella actuando con alguien así, le hizo mover la cabeza a un no. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y a veces, creía que a lo mejor se quedaría sola toda la vida. La idea no le aterraba mucho, ella era una mujer independiente, pero aveces, quería enamorarse con esa fuerza. Escaparse junto con su enamorado, vivir aquellas aventuras juntos, saber que se siente tener a una persona que realmente quiera estar contigo aún en los fastidiosos cambios de humor drásticos... tener una típica relación de su edad.

Varios chicos habían declarado su amor por ella, pero no podía estar con alguien que no le interesaba, ¿no? Tal vez aún no estaba preparada, o tal vez le aterraba, no sabía con certeza. La imagen del tipo misterioso apareció como un flash de cámara. Le gustaba, le parecía sumamente interesante, pero él jamás se fijaría en una niñata como ella. ¡De seguro él ya tenía esposa y hasta hijos! La idea hizo que Sakura dejara escapar un suspiro de resignación, porque era lo más probable. La mayoría de los jóvenes se casaban entre los 23 y 26 años, si no es que antes. El tipo misterioso lucía de unos 28 años, calculando. Pero... ¿y qué tal si no lo estaba? Sakura se golpeó la cara levemente. Apenas si lo había visto ayer y ya se estaba imaginando con él.

 _Malditas ilusiones_ , susurró.

•••

Dio unas cuantas leídas a su libro y de rato miró la hora: 10:24 p.m. Era un poco temprano, no para su madre, pero para Sakura si. Encendió su lámpara de escritorio y hojeó su cuadernillo hasta encontrarse con el boceto del tipo misterioso. Lo miró unos segundos y tomó el lápiz, decidió hacerlo más realista. Remarcó su fina y larga cara, sus labios un poco caídos, sus ojos negros mirando el libro que sostenía. Sus finos dedos que sostenían su café negro humeante, la manera en que tomaba el libro, era simplemente perfecto. Sakura dejó de dibujar, y decidió que debía de irse a dormir. Ese hombre sólo estaba rondando en su cabeza, y eso estaba mal.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..._

Inevitablemente recordándolo, cayó en un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! ¡Si, tu, al que me estas leyendo! :P_

 _Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo de esta historia y ya saben, si tienen una duda o algo díganme. Acepto reviews :P_

 _Muchas gracias por leer :)_

 **3**

 _Un lobo solitario, una conexión cortada, unos ejemplos muertos... su vida estaba ligada a la soledad y eso no le molestaba._

—¿Por qué saliste tan rápido? No nos esperaste. —dijo Ino mientras Hinata y ella se situaban a un lado mío.

—El examen de cálculo hizo que me diera un dolor de cabeza. —dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba la sien. Andaba muy sensible el día de hoy, su periodo ya se estaba acercando.

—¿Qué harán más tarde? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa pequeña. Ino se apresuró a decir que le ayudaría a su mamá con la pastelería, que eso le molestaba horrores. Sakura río un poco.

—¿Por qué te molestas? Tú te quedarás con esa pastelería algún día y allí trabajarás. —murmuró Sakura a lo que Ino la miró con el ceño fruncido exclamando un no rotundo.

—Mi madre quiere eso, pero yo no y se lo he dicho miles de veces. Ustedes saben que quiero ser una gran diseñadora de modas, es mi futuro. Ya me puedo ver presentando mi ropa en los mejores desfiles. —dijo mirando hacia el frente con cara soñadora.

—¿Te meterás al curso después de la Preparatoria? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa a Ino.

—Si, es lo más probable. Aunque tendré que trabajar un tiempito en la pastelería para pagarla. —dijo Ino molesta.

 _Diablos, ¡el tipo misterioso!_ , pensó Sakura alarmante.

—Yo iré a hacer un trabajo pendiente, ¿hablamos luego? —apresuró a decir Sakura para caminar más rápido hacia su destino. Hinata e Ino se miraron confundidas, ¿qué trabajo? Las dos se miraron con ojos coquetos. Tal vez Ino tenía razón y Sakura ya traía galán por más que lo negara.

••

Antes de entrar a la cafetería, puso sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento por descansar después de haber corrido muchas cuadras. Se tranquilizó un poco y espero unos segundos. Abrió la puerta y observó primero el lugar... sólo había un chico con un montón de papeles desordenados en la mesa. Sakura sonrío, había llegado primero que Sasuke. Fue hasta la barra y espero hasta que llegara Konan.

—Hola, Sakura -saludó con amabilidad Konan. Sakura sonrió con alegría y la saludó. —, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Dame una malteada de chocolate, por favor. —dicho esto, Sakura se fue directo a su mesa. Bueno, no era su mesa, pero allí se sentaba cada que iba. Respiro hondo, se sentía un poco nerviosa. Konan llegó a su mesa después de unos segundos con la gran malteada que hizo que Sakura abriera un poco más los ojos. Se veía tan deliciosa. Konan la dejó en su mesa y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, Konan. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sakura sin preocupación. Acercó el popote a sus labios rosados y le dio un gran sorbo. Sabía de maravilla.

—¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó con curiosidad y a la vez con emoción. Esa emoción parecida como cuando Ino le contaba a Sakura sobre Sai. Se notaba claramente que a Konan le agradaban estos rollos amorosos.

—No, no, no. —negó al igual que su cabeza. Sakura se sonrojó levemente pero seguía aclarando que no, que sólo le daba curiosidad. Konan no se lo creyó obviamente, Sakura lo podía negar con sus palabras, pero sus sonrojos la desmentían de inmediato.

—Sakura, esta bien, no te preocupes. Siento ser tan importosa pero estos temas me agradan. Te pido una disculpa. —dijo Konan con algo de verguenza. Se había metido en donde no debía, no era de su incumbencia, pero diablos, ¡ya veía una gran historia entre ellos! Le encantaba apreciar todas esas situaciones, era una cursi sin remedio.

—No, Konan, no tienes de que disculparte. No tiene nada de malo ni me molesta. —murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa. Le agradaba Konan y aunque le había mentido diciéndole que no le gustaba Sasuke, no era por Konan, si no por ella misma.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió haciendo sonar aquella campanita y Konan volteó de inmediato. Volteó con Sakura y le hizo una cara graciosa. Sasuke Uchiha llegó a la barra primero y esperó a Konan. Pidió su típico café negro, y se sentó a la mesa enfrente de ella. Sakura se sonrojó, ¡estaba frente ella! Diablos, actúa normal. Sakura revisó su mochila y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo mientras lo hojeaba para parecer que estaba realmente enfocada en el, las hojas pararon hasta el dibujo de Sasuke. Lo observó unos segundos... ¿y si se lo enseñaba? Quería hablarle y ese era el tema perfecto, pero... ¿y si se molestaba? Chasqueó la lengua. Se paró decidida, sus manos sudaban, pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo en ese momento. Como si alguien inexistente la hubiera manejado como un titere. Ella se sentó en la silla enfrente de él. Sasuke apartó la vista de su celular y la miró con una ceja levantada y otra fruncida. Diablos, realmente es hermoso, pensó. Sakura se le quedó mirando unos segundos, cayendo en sus maravillosos ojos enigmáticos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, niña? —preguntó él con ambas cejas levantadas. Su voz era tan... tan... Sakura río nerviosa, tenía miedo que su boca la traicionara. ¿Niña?

—Este... yo... —respiró y tomó valor. —Soy dibujante y quería saber tu opinión.

Su Sakura interna se estaba ahogando en un mar de vergüenza debido a aquella mirada penetrante y aquella voz realmente seria. Creía que le leería el pensamiento o algo así.

—¿Por qué mi opinión? —preguntó Sasuke un poco confundido. ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué quería su opinión? Nadie tomaba su opinión nunca. Sakura puso su cuadernillo en la mesa con la hoja que mostraba su dibujo. Sasuke lo tomó con sus largos dedos. Era él, era él en el dibujo. Su cara demostró un poco de sorpresa pero sólo duro pocos segundos. Observó el dibujo con determinación. Era un buen dibujo, lo mostraba a él leyendo aquel libro de Stephen King, aunque no se veía el título y con su típico café negro en la otra mano. Era impresionante, tenía que admitir.

—Es bueno. —finalmente Sasuke se decidió a decir, y Sakura abrió más los ojos sorprendida. Sorprendida y feliz.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Sakura sonrío más grande. A Sasuke le sorprendió su reacción, se veía muy feliz por su opinión. Sus ojos verdes destellaban pero después de unos segundos bajó la mirada pensativa.

—De nada. —dijo el Uchiha serio.

—¿Lo... lo quisieras conservar? —le preguntó Sakura viéndolo a los ojos. A Sasuke le daba igual aceptarlo o no, pero no le respondería eso.

—¿No quisieras tú...? —Sakura le hizo unos ojos de cachorro, incitándole a Sasuke a que lo tomara. Sasuke tomó el cuadernillo dispuesto a arrancar la hoja. Sakura al ver la brusquedad de éste, le quitó el cuadernillo de las manos. Quitó la hoja con lentitud y muy cuidadosamente, mientras el Uchiha se desesperaba.

—Toma. Me... me alegro que te haya gustado —le dijo Sakura mientras le extendía el papel. Sasuke lo tomó y lo observó de nuevo. Sasuke observó a Sakura mientras se ponía de pie. —. Nos vemos. —le dijo Sakura sonriente mientras se iba a su mesa. Sasuke bufó, ¿por qué aquella chica tenía que sonreír tanto?

Guardó el dibujo en su maletín y después de unos minutos en los que terminó su café más rápido de lo normal, se fue del local. No sin antes dejar el dinero en la mesa. Sakura vio con una sonrisa como se marchaba, controlando las ganas de gritar. Le dio un largo sorbo a su malteada y miró a Konan que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa enorme. Sakura se encogió los hombros y sonrió.

•••

Sakura se encontraba viendo la televisión aburrida, ¿por qué no había nada bueno en la televisión? Bueno, no podía dormir, quería esperar a su madre y así cenar juntas.

Su madre le había mandado un mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde, pero con la cena. El estómago de Sakura empezó a rugir y lo tocó. Fue hacia la mesa y no había nada más que un pan a la mitad. Lo tomó y se lo comió así, sin más, se fue al sillón a sentarse de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y entró su madre con su maletín y una caja de pizza grande. Sakura abrió los ojos con felicidad.

—Que bueno que llegaste por que ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Lo sé, me apresuré lo más que pude. Anda, lávate las manos. —le pidió su madre.

—Ya las tengo limpias, y además no puedo esperar más. -Sakura fue directo a la mesa donde estaba la caja de cartón que olía delicioso y sacó una rebanada. No le importó mucho si sacaba fuego por la boca. Mientras masticaba se sentó en la silla del comedor y su madre volvió mientras agitaba las manos en un intento de secarlas. Ambas ya sentadas, comenzaron a comer en silencio.

La caja quedo totalmente vacía y hecha a un lado. Sakura suspiró, y se relajó en su silla. Miró a su madre que tomaba agua mientras veía a la nada. Sakura se sintió mal, ya sabía que tema la ponía de ese ánimo.

—Mamá, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasó, Sakura? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

—Voy a buscar trabajo en estos días. -le dijo decidida. Sakura miró como su madre movía la cabeza en señal de no. —¿Por qué? ¡Mira como estas! Estás realmente cansada, y yo no puedo quedarme así y menos en vacaciones.

—Sakura... —La nombrada la interrumpió.

—Salgo esta semana, y no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada. Quiero trabajar, quiero ayudarte con los gastos... por favor, mamá. —le dijo Sakura mirándola insistente. Su madre la miró con orgullo.

—Te quiero mucho. —le dijo su mamá mientras le tomaba la mano. La puso arriba de ella a lo que Sakura se la tomó y le susurró un " _yo también_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, buenas tardes, noches, o días(?), en mi caso tardes._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, Sakura se animó por fin a hablarle a Sasuke, pero los nervios no la soltaban. En lo personal, perdí muchas oportunidades debido a los malditos nervios pero con ese momento quise mostrar que debemos ser valientes, fue como un: ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Tú puedes con todo! y lo mismo les digo a ustedes si están pasando con algo parecido :) En fin, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, que viene otra interacción y... no, mejor me callo :x Espero que les agrade y si es así, díganme con un review. Yo amo los reviews con todo mi kokoro_

 _Que tengan una linda semana, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Abrazos!_

 **4**

 _Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esa situación tan pronto... sabía que algún día sucedería, pero no tan pronto. Podía escuchar como nuestros corazones se deshacen en la misma sintonía..._

—¿Con quién andas, eh frentesota? —preguntó Ino haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara en la banca. Sakura la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿De qué esta hablando esta idiota, Hinata? —Sakura miró a Hinata, tal hecho hizo que Ino rodara los ojos. Hinata se sentó frente de Sakura y le explicó:

—Ayer te vimos algo rara así que Ino sacó sus conclusiones.

—No lo niegues, maldita. —le dijo Ino rápidamente mirando a Sakura con la chispa de la curiosidad. Sakura suspiró. No quería contarles a sus amigas sobre Sasuke Uchiha, deseaba hacerlo, pero aún no. Se emocionarían y la emocionarían de más a ella también. Decidió mejor contarles sobre su mayor preocupación.

—He decidido trabajar y quiero buscar empleo. En lo que sea, pero lo necesito. Mi madre esta cansada y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada en estas vacaciones. —Sakura les explicó a lo que Hinata e Ino la escuchaban con atención. Ino frunció los labios.

—Lo siento, frentesota, mi error. —le dijo Ino con un puchero triste. Sakura río y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya la conocía.

—Si quieres puedo decirle a mi tío a ver si tiene algún puesto libre en la empresa. Pero sabes como es mi tío, no te aseguro nada aún. —le propuso Hinata a Sakura.

—¡Si! ¿Me harías ese gran favor? —Sakura la miró con radiante felicidad.

—Si, yo te aviso cualquier cosa. —le guiño un ojo y Sakura sonrío. El tío de Hinata era muy serio y muy... especial. Así que Sakura decidió que como quiera seguiría buscando otros trabajos, no debía de quedarse a esperar nada más, ¿no?

••

Entró a la cafetería y saludó a Konan, no sin antes inspeccionar el lugar para buscar a una cabellera negra, pero no lo encontró y se recargó en la barra.

—¿Qué te ofrezco, Sakura? —le preguntó Konan dejando un trapo del cual se secaba las manos a un lado. Sakura formo una línea con sus labios pensativa y se decidió por otra malteada de chocolate. —¡Enseguida!

Sakura decidió quedarse allí a esperar y dentro de unos escasos minutos volvió Konan con su pedido.

—Aquí tienes. —se lo extendió y Sakura lo tomó sin despegar los ojos de la malteada. Tomó el popote y empezó a tomar de aquel líquido delicioso que tanto le encantaba.

—Konan.

—¿Si? —Konan limpiaba la barra con el trapo y miró a Sakura.

—¿Tu jefe no ocuparía a alguien más aquí? Necesito un empleo. —le dijo Sakura mientras volvía succionar del popote.

—Bueno, ahorita no está buscando personal, pero si yo se lo pido tal vez si. —Konan le sonrío y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura dejó la malteada un poco confusa.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Por que el dueño es mi padre. —le dijo con una risita. Sakura hizo su boca en O y entendió.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? ¡Por favor! Me encantaría trabajar en un lugar donde huele a café siempre. —le dijo Sakura entusiasmada. Konan río y fue por una libreta, tal vez era la de los pedidos. Tomó una pluma con tinta azul y comenzó a escribir un número.

—Ten, es mi número. Llámame en la noche y espero tenerte ya la respuesta. —Sakura tomó el papel y le sonrío feliz a Konan.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —le exclamó Sakura. Guardó el papel en su bolso trasero del pantalón. Sakura le tomó a su malteada y en ese momento Konan le tocó el brazo discretamente. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, pero decidió no voltear. Ya sabía a que se refería.

—Buenos días. —saludó Konan cordialmente y Sasuke Uchiha le respondió de igual manera, pero algo seco. Vaya, era realmente serio. Sakura volteó discretamente y vio que estaba viendo el menú. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke Uchiha se decidió y Konan fue hacia él.

—Dame un Espresso y un sandwich vegetal, por favor. —le pidió con ese tono de voz serio, pero sensual que hacía que Sakura se estremeciera. Sasuke volteó hacia Sakura al sentir su mirada, la miró y Sakura se quedó helada. Sonrío con vergüenza y torpemente se giró hacia el frente. Sasuke sonrío de medio lado. Tenía que admitirlo, esa chica era algo graciosa.

Sakura decidió no voltear más, estaba roja como un tomate y Konan se estaba aguantando las ganas de estallar de risa. Sakura respiró y decidió tranquilizarse. Después de unos minutos, Konan le llevó su pedido y regresó con ella.

—Tranquila. —susurró Konan con una sonrisa a Sakura que ya se había acabado toda la malteada debido a los nervios, bueno, y por que le encantaba. Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura ya se había tranquilizado, pero iba a evitar mirarlo de nuevo por que si no la cacharía de nuevo y ahora si desearía que la tierra la tragara.

—¡Ug! —se escuchó un gemido de frustración. Tanto Sakura como Konan voltearon a ver al causante de ese sonido. Sasuke estaba batallando con su celular y maldecía por lo bajo, con cuidado a que las dos mujercitas no lo escucharan, pero fue en vano. Sakura se volteo y lo miró a pesar de que había dicho que no lo haría de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Sakura al ver la impaciencia y frustración de Sasuke.

—Nada. —le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Había borrado uno de los archivos más importantes por un estúpido error de dedo.

—Dígame, tal vez le puedo ayudar. —le insistió Sakura con amabilidad. Sasuke volteó a verla con una mirada retadora.

—He borrado un archivo muy importante y lo necesito. Toma —le extendió su celular que parecía uno de los más nuevos, o más bien, de esos que ni siquiera aún llegan a éste país. —, encuéntralo.

Sakura tomó el celular con algo de miedo a que se le resbalara, algunas veces sus manos eran de mantequilla. _Wow, tiene celular último modelo y no sabe como usarlo_ , pensó Sakura. Después de unos segundos de moverle a la pantalla con sus delgados dedos se lo extendió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—¿Es esto? —le dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke evitaba mostrar su cara de sorpresa mientras tomaba el celular con suavidad.

—Hmp. -Sasuke vió el archivo, si, era ése.

—De nada. —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aún más grande. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. No la culpen, era tan sexy el condenado. Sasuke se levantó y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y antes de salir, miró a la pelirosa.

—Gracias. Hasta luego. —dicho esto salió con una sonrisa que creyó que las chicas no la habían visto, pero Sakura la observó perfectamente.

—Wow... es la primera vez que se despide así. —Konan río y Sakura se quedó aún observando la puerta en donde segundos antes había partido. Sasuke Uchiha le encantaba más que la malteada de chocolate.

•••

Sakura se encontraba en su cama, eran las diez y tantos de la noche, no descansando si no decidiendo si era momento de hablarle a Konan o no. No quería presionarla, pero realmente quería el trabajo rápido. Mañana era el último día para ir a la Preparatoria y ya quería empezar. Después de tanto pensarlo, se decidió por desbloquear su celular. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar el número. Suspiró y puso el celular en su oído.

—¿Hola? —se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, era la voz de Konan.

—Konan, soy yo, Sakura. —dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, Konan la reconoció rápidamente con sólo oír su voz.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó emocionada. —¡Te tengo muy buenas noticias!


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

 _Primero que nada, quiero decir que estoy jodidamente feliz, pero a la vez un poco triste, pero más feliz. Naruto Gaiden ya acabó y para mi fue algo realmente hermoso éste último capítulo. No les voy a mentir, lloré mucho de felicidad... no diré más al respecto por respeto a los que no lo leen o que apenas lo leerán. Pero me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, como reaccionaron y kjskajska. En fin, llegó con el capítulo cinco de Animagemina, que realmente espero que les guste mucho y si es así déjenme un review con su opinión buena o mala, acepto todo. Gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron review, a los follows y favs., no saben lo feliz que me hacen_

 _Que tengan un bonito día **:)**_

* * *

 **5**

 _Podía sentir como tus ojos hacían ese increíble efecto sobre mí, tan indescriptible..._

 _Pero no debía dejarme sentirlo..._

Era un día nublado y se sentía más fresco de lo normal. Se podía ver a un gorrito de color gris pasar con prisa por los pasillos de la Preparatoria, dispuesta a comenzar con alegría su nuevo trabajo.

Buscó a Hinata pero no la encontraba por los pasillos, no sabía cuando había acabo el examen debido a que esta en otro salón. Sakura fue hacia la cafetería con la esperanza de que estuviera allí y así fue. Vio aquella cabellera larga y Sakura apresuró más el paso.

—¡Hinata!

—¿Sakura? —Hinata volteó hacia atrás. —¡Hola!

—Hola, Hina. Sólo quería decirte que ya encontré trabajo, ¿ya le habías dicho a tu tío? —le preguntó Sakura algo agitada por el paso y hablar rápido.

—No, ayer hablé a la casa pero no se encontraba. Lo siento mucho...

—No te preocupes, Hina. Muchísimas gracias como quiera —Sakura le sonrío con gratitud.

—Me alegro mucho que ya tengas trabajo, ¿dónde es? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

—En la cafetería _Animagemina_ , de hecho ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, gracias de nuevo. —Sakura el dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con el mismo paso apresurado, dejando a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

••

Después de una gran enseñanza por parte de Konan, Sakura por fin podía entender los diferentes tipos de cafés. Aunque eran muchos, trataría de esforzarse para no ser tan torpe y equivocarse en los pedidos. Konan se encargaría de los sandwich por el momento, así que Sakura estaría a cargo de los cafés y las malteadas. Después del entrenamiento con Konan, Sakura se apoyó en la barra y Sasuke Uchiha apareció en su mente. Hoy no había ido a la cafetería y comenzó a extrañarlo. Sólo un poco, no es como si le doliera tanto o algo por el estilo.

—No te preocupes, no viene todos los días. —la voz de Konan asustó a Sakura, ésta hizo énfasis en " _todos_ ". Sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, pero se quería hacer la desentendida.

—¿De quién hablas? —le preguntó Sakura fingiendo confusión. Konan la miró con una ceja levantada. —¡Déjame! —le dijo haciendo un puchero. Konan río.

—Sakura, esta bien que te guste, ¿cuál es el problema? —le preguntó Konan recargada en el otro extremo de la barra con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé... no me gusta ilusionarme rápido pero lo hago inevitablemente, ¿sabes? —Konan la miró con atención. —Él no es un chico de nuestra edad, ya es algo mayor y tal vez ya tiene esposa e hijos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No por que ya esté grande significa que ya tiene hijos, tal vez es un hombre solitario en busca de su otra media naranja. —Konan guiñó el ojo con coqueteo. Sakura sonrío avergonzada. ¿Y si Konan tenía toda la razón? Los nervios invadieron a Sakura. Volteo hacia el frente cuando la campanilla avisó la entrada de alguien... ese alguien.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. —susurró Konan a lo bajo y Sakura se mordió el labio. Hoy lucía más guapo de lo normal. Bueno, para Sakura los hombres se veían realmente atractivos con trajes de vestir y justamente Sasuke Uchiha vestía uno que le sentaba de maravilla. Saco, camisa y pantalones negros que hacían que su tez blanca resaltara demasiado. Una corbata de rayas perfectamente alineada hacía que el tono gris luciera más vivo. Sasuke miró a Sakura fugazmente y se sentó en una mesa del fondo, no en la que normalmente se sentaba. Llegaron tres personas más, y Konan miró a Sakura.

—Ve a atender a Sasuke, yo atiendo a ellos, ¿de acuerdo? —Konan le guiñó un ojo con coqueteo.

—Esta bien.

Sakura fue hacia el Uchiha con paso algo nervioso. Sasuke dejó de mirar su celular y miró a la bonita mesera que se encontraba enfrente suyo... esperen, había dicho _¿bonita?_ Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura lo miró levemente confundida.

—Buenos días, ¿que le puedo ofrecer? —Sasuke la siguió mirando y bajó su mirada al ver el menú que descansaba en la mesa circular. Pensó unos segundos. Sasuke trataba de parecer un cliente nuevo en la cafetería, pero era pura falsedad. Él llevaba meses yendo a la cafetería y casi siempre pedía lo mismo.

—Sólo un café negro, nada más. —pidió Sasuke con un tono realmente serio. Ese tono que hasta parece que Sasuke estaba molesto con Sakura, pero él no puede estarlo por que ni si quiera se conocen, ¿cierto?

—En unos momentos le traigo su pedido. —Sakura trató de ver a Sasuke a los ojos, pero este no la miró, sólo asintió. Sakura se alejó de él y decidió preparar ese sencillo café. Después de unos segundos con el café caliente ya en su mano, Sakura caminó hacia él y lo dejo frente suyo con cuidado. Sasuke la miró y una honda de nervios inundó a Sakura. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que tener una mirada tan penetrante?, pensó.

—Vaya, ahora trabajas aquí. —Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo. Pensó que se encontraba molesto, pero no, le estaba haciendo plática. Sasuke dio un gran sorbo al café, no sin antes haberle soplado algunas veces.

—Si, hoy es mi primer día. -—le dijo Sakura con entusiasmo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese tipo misterioso que minutos antes lucía incomprendiblemente molesto con ella le hablara.

—Lo sé. El café es bueno.

—Gracias, ¿Sr...?

—Uchiha. Pero no me llames así, soy Sasuke. —Le extendió la mano a lo cual Sakura aceptó gustosa, y la movieron lentamente. Tal vez la clasificarían de loca, pero realmente sintió algo, algo realmente confuso, una sensación extraña... pero reconfortante. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y quitó la mano con suavidad. Sakura la alejó lentamente.

—Bueno... disfrute su café. —Sakura sonrío levemente y se alejó de allí tocándose la mano que segundos antes se había sentido extraña al tocar la suave piel de Sasuke.

Bueno, Sasuke era algo extraño. Primero le decía que le había gustado el café, después se presenta ante ella, y ahora parece que se molesta con ella. Sakura respiró profundo. Fue hacia la barra y esperó a que Konan viniera de dejar unos sándwiches. Konan miró a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué tal? Te vi platicando con él. —murmuró Konan bajito. La cafetería no era muy grande, se podía escuchar.

—Sólo se presentó ante mi, pero es algo extraño. A veces parecía como si estuviera enojado conmigo pero a la vez no, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, siempre tiene su porte serio, da algo de miedo para serte sincera. -dijo Konan mientras se reía. Sakura río tambien, tenía que admitirlo, si daba algo de miedo. Tal vez era uno de esos jefes muy estrictos y regañones que tenía siempre a sus empleados pegados en la frustración para entregarle un trabajo perfecto ante su aprobación. Tal vez era de esos hombres que les encanta la limpieza y son demasiado cuidadosos en todo lo que hacen.

—Buenos días. —saludó un estudiante mientras se aproximaba a la barra sonriente. Sakura y Konan dejaron de reírse para darle los buenos días. El chico tomó un menú y se fue hacia una mesa, no sin antes mirar a Sakura. Después de unos segundos, Sakura fue hacia el chico y se paró frente a la mesa.

—¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? —le preguntó Sakura con amabilidad. El chico la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Bueno, si te digo que quiero realmente, ¿me lo darías? —le dijo con picardía. Sakura frunció el ceño con coraje, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Respiró, era su primer día de trabajo y no quería causarle un problema a Konan. Exhalo.

—Si esta en el menú, claro. —le respondió Sakura aguantando las ganas de tirarle una buena cachetada en esa carita de niño mimado. Por otra parte, un pelinegro se encontraba escuchando la conversación en silencio, tratando de concentrarse en checar algunos trabajos, pero vaya que ese tipo de tíos le molestaban. Aquellos que sólo ven a la mujer como un objeto o premio, y que sólo quieren satisfacer sus malditas necesidades. No hacía falta conocerlo, con ese tipo de voz y aquellas insinuaciones Sasuke podía darse cuenta en segundos.

—Te propongo otra cosa más divertida, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta en mi ferrari? —le propuso el chico mientras la pescaba de la cintura.

—¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!, ¡suéltame! —Sakura le exclamó al chico tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Sakura sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia atrás con un poco de rudeza.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas. —le ordenó el ojinegro serio. No hubo necesidad de que lo pescara del cuello o le diera un gran golpe en la mejilla para que el chico tratara de no orinar sus pantalones. Con tan sólo una mirada de Sasuke te sentías realmente intimidado. El chico se levantó después de unos segundos de tratar sostenerle la mirada y se fue de la cafetería maldiciendo por lo bajo. Los clientes y Konan miraron a Sasuke un poco sorprendidos, pero después regresaron a sus asuntos. Sakura miraba a Sasuke realmente sorprendida, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que le pasaría algo como esto. Sasuke miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza para checar si el tipo le había hecho algún daño. Sasuke se encontró con la mirada de Sakura y ésta decidió hablar:

—Gracias... Sasuke. —susurró Sakura con sorpresa. Sasuke miró hacia donde segundos antes estaba sentado, tratando de evitar mirar de nuevo sus ojos jade, tan brillantes como el diamante más precioso. Su mirada, en cambio de la de él, lucía más alegre, más... viva.

—Hmp. —Sasuke agarró su maletín y camino con grandes y fuertes zancadas hacia la barra donde se encontraba Konan. La chica lo miró y Sasuke sólo se limitó a dejar el dinero de su café en la barra. Asintió en señal de gracias y se fue. La campanilla sonó avisando que alguien con prisa salía de aquél local.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, en éste capítulo se conocerá más sobre el misterioso de Sasuke, pero... mejor me callo :P._

 _Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer._

 _¡Un abrazo!_

* * *

 **6**

 _El amor es algo que sentimos sin querer y que llega sin avisar. Ahora puedo comprender con tu inesperada llegada el por qué no había tenido a alguien más. Tú... mi otra mitad. Mi única mitad._

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina pensativo. Dándole vueltas a un lápiz con perfecta punta mientras lo miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El tema de las chicas jamás fue algo que llamara completamente su atención. En la universidad algunas chicas andaban detrás de él, gritándole en los partidos de basquetbol y cada día darle los buenos días en su banca, mientras él sólo las miraba y asentía. Las chicas lo invitaban a salir, a cenar, ir al cine o lo que él quisiera con tal de que las aceptara, pero Sasuke siempre se negaba diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender... y era cierto. Su padre era demasiado estricto con Itachi y con Sasuke, para Fugaku Uchiha, ellos dos desde que nacieron ya tenían su camino bien estructurado. Uno sería Ingeniero y otro sería Arquitecto, les gustara o no. Los hermanos Uchiha querían tomar las riendas de su propio camino muy diferente a los que deseaba su padre. Sasuke fue el único que decidió abandonar su propio sueño y seguir el de su enfurruñado padre, siendo su orgullo forzado.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba garabateando en una hoja de máquina con el ceño fruncido. Dibujo unos ojos... _esos ojos_. Sasuke frunció más el ceño, ¿por qué la dibujaba a ella? Tenía que admitirlo, tenía una mirada que captaba su atención. Unos ojos verdes llenos de vida, de alegría, de pureza... como si fueran de una pequeña niña que aún no conoce la maldad del mundo. Sasuke recordó el incidente de la mañana, recordó la cara de sorpresa de... de... ¿cómo se llamaba? Sasuke recordó que sólo él se había presentado a ella, pero ella no. Chasqueó la lengua. Tomó el maletín que estaba arriba del escritorio y lo jaló hacia él. Lo abrió y busco entre algunos papeles el dibujo que la chica le había hecho hace unos días. Lo encontró y rápidamente sus ojos se enfocaron con el único objetivo de buscar la firma. Un trabajo siempre debe tener firma. ¡Listo! Se llama... ¿SH? No, esas eran obviamente sus iniciales, pero, ¿cuál era su nombre? Podía ser cualquiera que empezara con S. Sasuke comenzó a pensar en algún nombre. ¿Suki?, ¿Stella?, no. Ella tenía que tener un nombre extraño como su cabello rosado... Sasuke alzó las cejas. ¿Sakura? Podría ser Sakura, ¿no? Su cabello era del color de los cerezos. _Puede ser, puede ser...,_ pensó Sasuke. Dejó de mirar a la nada pensativo y miró de nuevo el dibujo. Era una chica talentosa, le recordaba a él en su adolescencia. Sasuke amaba dibujar, él quería ejercer su talento, pero por estúpido decidió obedecer a su padre, y dejó el dibujo y la pintura como hobbie. Movió la cabeza para tratar de dejar de recordar aquellos malos recuerdos.

Recordó a Naruto y sonrío, ese dobe... Naruto quería ser artista como él cuando eran adolescentes, aunque Sasuke tenía por seguro que Naruto si lo era actualmente, ese dobe era conocido por jamás rendirse en lo que se propone. Sasuke y Naruto tenían años de no hablarse, Sasuke fue el que cortó la comunicación entre los dos después de aquél suceso. Sasuke tenía deseos de hablar con su mejor amigo, pero ¿cómo le haría para encontrarlo? ¡De seguro Naruto tal vez ya ni vivía aquí! Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Naruto tenía un gran amor por su país, jamás lo dejaría. Sasuke presionó enter en su teclado para quitar el bloqueo de pantalla. Abrió una página de internet y en Google tecleo el nombre del rubio, con la esperanza de hallar resultados.

 **Naruto Uzumaki.**

Salieron algunos artículos que afirmaban que el rubio era todo un artista, había abierto una galería en NYC para ayudar a los nuevos artistas a que expusieran su trabajo y esfuerzo. En los artículos donde hablaban sobre él no mencionaban su número, sólo la dirección de la galería. Claro, era obvio que no lo darían. Sasuke regresó a las búsquedas y encontró su Facebook. Sasuke no tenía tal red social, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero se creó una cuenta sólo para contactalo, ya después la eliminaría. Ya con su cuenta lista, puso sólo los datos necesarios y una foto de él -aunque no quería- con su semblante de siempre, serio. Buscó de nuevo a Naruto y le envió la solicitud de amistad, sólo esperaba que el rubio no siguiera molesto con él.

••

Sasuke llegó a su departamento con algo de cansancio. Después de enviarle la solicitud a Naruto —que aún no había aceptado—, estaba en proceso de un proyecto, una nueva casa para una de las familias más ricas de Konoha, la familia Hyuga. Según sus clientes, Sasuke era un perfecto arquitecto, siempre quedaban satisfechos con sus trabajos, por eso mismo decidió hacer su propio despacho años atrás. Él había diseñado muchísimas cosas en la ciudad, la plaza principal, un hospital, casas y tiendas departamentales. Era muy reconocido. La casa que horas antes había terminado de diseñar, era para la hija de Hiashi Hyūga, uno de los dueños de la empresa internacional Hyūga. Hiashi siempre contrataba a Sasuke para éstos trabajos, era un cliente frecuente. Sasuke se había reunido con Hiashi y su hija mayor, Hinata, unos días antes para hablar sobre éste proyecto. En cambio del señor Hyūga, Hinata quería una casa sencilla, no más de dos pisos, que fuera pequeña porque sólo viviría ella. Sasuke podía sentir como Hinata tenía algo de miedo al decir como realmente ella la quería, pero Hiashi la calló diciéndole que ella no podía vivir en algo tan pequeño, era Hyūga y tenía que vivir como se merece. Terminó siendo una casa de 3 pisos con una larga piscina y un gran jardín, era realmente demasiado sólo para una chica, pero Sasuke jamás dejó salir su opinión, él no debía de dar opiniones en estos asuntos. Él sólo la diseñaba con lo que quería y ya. Hinata bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada, no habló más en la reunión, Sasuke no entendió ni para qué fue porque su padre era el que le explicaba como la quería.

Sasuke tomó una botella de agua fresca y fue hacia su living. Se sentó en el sillón café largo y sacó su celular, pensó que lo mejor sería descargar la aplicación de Facebook y así lo hizo. Al iniciar sesión, se dio cuenta que tenía una notificación y un mensaje. Abrió primero el mensaje y era de Naruto, se río al leer las primer palabras que se permitían leer antes de abrirlo completo.

 _¡Teme! ¿Dónde jodidos estas? ¿Por qué no te habías hecho un Facebook? ¡Diablos! ¡Traté de buscarte todo éste tiempo! Bah, maldito teme. ¿En dónde estás ahora?_

Sasuke se sintió un poco triste al leer el mensaje completo. Por su culpa se habían distanciado, pero ahora él quería solucionar las cosas. Sasuke escribió:

 _Hola, dobe. Dame tu número telefónico, no me gustan estas cosas._

Yendo directo al grano, Sasuke lo envió y bloqueó su celular. Después de unos minutos, llegó un nuevo mensaje obviamente de Naruto dándole su número seguido de un dattebayo, su típica palabra. Sasuke guardó el número en sus contactos y enseguida le marcó. Estaba sonando.

— ¡Teme! —le gritó Naruto con emoción del otro lado de la línea.

—Sigues siendo tan fastidioso como siempre. —le soltó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

— ¿No hablamos en años y así me respondes? ¡Idiota! ¿En dónde vives ahora? —le preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—Estoy en Konoha, volví hace unos años. Te busqué en tu casa pero estaba abandonada y no sabía cómo contactarte. —le dijo Sasuke recordando aquellos días en los que iba a su casa pero jamás le abría la puerta.

—Sólo me fui por un tiempo a NY para abrir una galería, ¡oh si, teme! ¡Abrí una galería en NY, deberías venir! —dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, Sasuke podía imaginárselo con aquella cara de estúpido sonriente. —, bueno, pensándolo bien no. Regresaré a mi casa en Konoha para hacer unos proyectos en unos días.

—Bien, avísame que día vendrás, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora te dejo, seguimos hablando. —le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba otro sorbo al agua embotellada.

— ¡Bien, teme! ¡Te aviso un día antes para que me invites un buen ramen! —Naruto escuchó una risa de Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono. Sasuke susurró un " _ya que_ " y colgó, oyendo sólo un " _Pues teme..."_ por parte de Naruto. Se sentía algo cansado, su espalda le dolía un poco. Decidió acostarse y mirar la televisión un rato.

•••

Cuando se acostó, recordó que no había cenado nada. Decidió dejar pasar la cena, no tenía mucha hambre como quiera y encendió la televisión. Cambiaba y cambiaba los canales, su dedo no presionó la tecla que decía siguiente y miró la pantalla. Estaba una famosa película romántica de los años 60's, de 1961 para ser exactos. A Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, le encantaba dicha película, Sasuke la vio con ella una vez cuando era pequeño. Sólo recordaba algunos momentos vagos, pero recordaba que era romántica y ese tipo de género no era el favorito de Sasuke, de hecho, evitaba esas películas. Evitaba el amor.

Jamás había tenido un amor como el que proyectaban los protagonistas de la película, ni se veía a él mismo haciendo tremendas escenas. No, no era parte de él, él jamás se comportaría así. Tal vez a veces sentía que le hacía falta alguien en sentido romántico, pero desechaba dicho pensamiento al sentirse avergonzado. No, él no entraba en el grupo de aquellos tíos que le llevan serenatas o paseaban siempre por los parques abrazados, besándose mientras les importaba una mierda la gente criticona. En alguna esquina de su mente, pedía a gritos amor, que lo amaran y él aprender amar a alguien con la misma intensidad. El amor era algo que todos debían sentir porque eso es lo que los completa, pero Sasuke aún no lo comprendía. Aún no sentía esa necesidad de querer proteger a alguien, esa necesidad de amar tanto a alguien. Bueno, tal vez su destino era la soledad, tal vez no había alguna alma gemela en el mundo para él. Tal vez...

Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando disipar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.


End file.
